Don't be afraid of the monster
by Anagn
Summary: La vie de Blanche Neige lorsqu'elle était retenue prisonnière. L'obsession de Finn pour Blanche Neige lors de sa captivité. Un peu plus sur le passé de la méchante reine et son frère. The life of Snow White when she was held captive. The obsession of Finn to Snow White during his captivity. A bit more about the past of the evil queen and her brother.


**J'ai personnellement était intriguée par le personnage Finn dans le film Blanche Neige et Le Chasseur. Je trouve qu'il n'a pas était assez montré, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui, mis à part qu'il aimait regarder Blanche Neige dormir, et justement c'est sur ça que je veux écrire. Cette fiction d'écrit ce que blanche neige a vécue dans sa cellule. L'obsession de Finn pour elle, ainsi qu'un petit plus sur le passé de Ravenna et son frère. Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture.**

Tabor était un royaume prospère régné et guide par un bon roi et est épouse chérie. Un jour naquit leur première enfant, à la peau blanche comme la neige, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang et à la chevelure noir comme l'ébène, Blanche Neige. Dans le royaume tout le monde la vénérée tant pour son esprit rebelle que pour sa beauté.

Blanche Neige était une enfant bienveillante apprécier du peuple, toujours prête à aider son prochain tout comme ses parents. Quand elle rencontra William le fils du Duc Hammond ami du roi. Ils devenaient peu à peu inséparables. William était un garçon espiègle et aventurier, avec son amie chaque jour était une aventure.

La reine tomba malade se rapprochant chaque jour un peu plus d'une mort certaine, mais elle ne voulait le montrer à sa fille, profitant de chaque jour avec celle-ci et son mari. Lorsqu'elle mourut le royaume fut longtemps plongée dans le deuil, pleurant leur reine.

William essayait tant bien que mal de distraire son amie du chagrin, cependant Blanche resta un long moment dans le silence essayant de faire son deuil tandis que son père s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les guerres pour oublier sa peine. C'était sa façon de ne pas se laisser submerger par le désespoir.

Puis tout c'était soudainement précipité, le roi était revenu de bataille. Il était tombé sous le charme d'une belle et mystérieuse jeune femme, il l'épousa le lendemain même. Blanche craignait que sa belle-mère ne remplace sa mère dans le cœur de son père, mais celle-ci avait apaisé ses frayeurs. « Jamais je ne prendrais la place de ta mère » Elle ne savait rien de sa future marâtre, mais elle l'a trouvé d'une beauté incomparable.

Lors du mariage le peuple avait de s yeux que pour Blanche Neige, elle était la beauté pure du royaume, la fille chérie du roi. Ce que Ravenna ne manqua pas de remarquer. S'ensuit un fabuleux banquet royal au cours duquel la nouvelle reine avait réussi à attiser l'affection du peuple.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que Blanche Neige sommeiller, des bruits de pas la réveillèrent soudainement. Elle se leva doucement avec méfiance. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps sans vie de son père allongé sur son lit un poignard fraichement planté dans le cœur. L'incompréhension la terrorisa et quand elle remarqua la présence de Ravenna elle n'eut qu'une seule réaction, fuir, fuir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait.

Le spectacle qui s'offre à elle dans la cour du château était tout aussi cauchemardesque que la découverte macabre du cadavre du roi. Le royaume était en guerre contre une armée des ténèbres, un mal dont une seule femme en était à l'origine, une armée qui n'épargner personne ni femmes ni enfants.

Dans ce chaos Blanche Neige aperçu William qui l'appela elle tendit la main vers lui, mais fut rapidement attrapée par des mains qui la saisir par les hanches. Elle se tortilla et les poignes lâchèrent prise. Un homme l'aida à la hâte à monter sur un cheval. Brusquement sans savoir pourquoi elle tomba brutalement au sol. Elle se releva et couru vers sont amis qui l'attendaient hors du château, mais se fut trop tard la herse se referma. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle est toute ces personnes étaient maintenant prises au piège. Des mains la saisissaient à nouveau, elle ne luta pas.

La peur avait envahi l'atmosphère, le peuple était terrifié, certains éclataient en sanglots implorant la pitié. Blanche neige fixait sa marâtre qui avait fait tomber à ses pieds le royaume de Tabor, lui si paisible jusqu'à maintenant aller être règne par une main de fer une femme sans compassion qui n'avait guère hésité à séduire son père et le tuer de sang-froid pour obtenir le pouvoir. L'empire du bon roi allait lentement plonger dans le chaos, le désarroi et la cruauté. Blanche le savait. Des mains rigides caressaient délicatement son petit cou fragile. Elle frissonnait mais n'oser bouger affairé, elle ne détacha pas son regard de Ravenna qui jetait un coup d'œil furtif vers elle avant de prononcer les mots suivants : Tuer les tous.

Des hurlements firent écho dans la nuit sombre dans la foule se mélange aux bruits aigués des épées tranchant la chair. Horrifier la fillette ne se résigna pas à regarder le massacre.

- Que fait-on d'elle m'a reine? S'exclama une voix derrière l'enfant

- Garde-la, son sang royal pourrait nous être utile. Répondit la reine un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Blanche neige fut alors tirée par le bras. L'homme blond qu'elle n'avait osé regarder la traina le long du château. Il allait trop vite, ses jambes eurent du mal à suivre la cadence, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il l'emmena à la plus haute tour nord du château. Son père lui avait auparavant parlé de cette tour. Blanche n'avait pas le droit d'y aller ce n'était pas un endroit pour une enfant lui avait-il répété mainte et mainte fois, lorsque sa curiosité enfantine l'avait titillé.

Les marches semblaient interminables, enfin arrivée au haut de la tour, il la jeta violemment dans une cellule. Elle tombe face contre terre, puis se releva lentement pour lui faire face. Des larmes qu'elle avait doucement retenues au fond d'elle, ruisselèrent lourdement sur ses joues chaudes tandis qu'elle fessait face à l'homme qui abordait un large sourire, de satisfaction.

- Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure, Princesse. Il referma la porte dans un grincement effrayant.

Depuis sa prison Blanche neige entendait encore les hurlements incessants. Elle porta les mains près de ses oreilles, elle ne voulait plus entendre ses atrocités. Mais les cris étaient à présent dans sa tête elle ne pouvait sans défaire. Elle se demanda ce que son père ou même le peuple avait faits de si mauvais pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Les dernières pensent du roi avait été pour sa fille et son royaume, il avait alors réalisé que le chagrin qu'il avait tant tenté de fuir le rattrapait maintenant avant son dernier souffle.

Le fléau s'était abattu sur eux au moment même ou le roi décida d'amener Ravenna sur leur terre. Elle était la cause de tant dé d'espoir.

À présent un nouveau royaume était tombé pour sa gloire.


End file.
